


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Older AU, criss crossed love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is warped and kept secret behind kaleidoscope eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the walls finally crack

**Author's Note:**

> I have this AU where Adrien and Marinette do end up together but they still don't know if each others identities.

It's the small apartment next to that old music store, the music filling the ears of young teen stoners and tattooed heartbreakers. The small apartment by the Café, the one that brewed freshly made coffee that left the corner smelling like home and making singles into stressed out couples.

It's the small apartment where criss-crossed ex lovers cursed, joked and made breathless vows against a crinkled mattress that hit against the beige thin walls. Where the windows used to allow the sun to creep against them in their sleep and the fog from rain being used to leave sloppy hearts and "I love you"s.

It's where second hand promises and forgotten secrets stained the walls with bitter reality and ex lovers with bruised hearts. The air is heavy now with regret from both sides. Angst, pity, utter realization that they didn't deserve the happy ending they wanted. That the young love they whispered to each other every night, morning, afternoons; the young love that followed breathless moans and cries and yells were just lies sewed by their own blind hearts and tortured wants.

It's where two 18 year olds moved in, wanting to start their life together without the white gown and black tux. To begin their little fuck you to what was holding them back. That was seven years ago and it the threat was coming back with a punch.

She was the first to break their silence. It was a quieter night than usual, laying on the bed, the nightly news could be heard from the room to their left, the pattering of children above them and light moans seeping through the walls on their right.

But their quietness was formed weeks ago, when their bed became empty of wrinkles and when their presence together broke. When they saw each other less and less through the nights igniting tense thoughts that ran amongst.

"I don't think I feel like I used too, Adrien." Marinette's tongue burned like it was on fire, the truth to hard to say. Her lips were twitching at the ends, trying to keep her straight face and not let her angst decimate her. It was eating at her.

He didn't reply, seemingly trying to process what she just said. It's ironic really. She's dreamed of being with him ever since high school, now here they are, two people in their twenties earning heart ache because she's falling out of love.

She glares into his emeralds, that green that used to look at her with happiness, lust, a look that used to make her feel brighter than the stars was now gone.

Her mind ravaging through memories of her time with the blonde boy. From their first kiss to their first time, to the small laughs and talks in bed, to little memories like the time Adrien's almost fell putting the star into place on the Christmas tree or the time he serenade her on their piano when she found out her grandmother was sick. Something just fell apart.

"Oh." His voice was tense, finally understanding. He couldn't lie. He knows what she's going through, call it animal instincts, but something rattled in him, twisting his stomach like a wind-up toy.

"I'm.. Heading out for a while."

His breath hitches at her words, the small chokes in the sentences blurring in to her breathes made him slug against the white bed, turning over to face the wall instead of her. His eyes trances along the cracks in the paint, little white edges breaking through the reddish walls.

_It's cracking just like her._

Adrien gapped at the thought, drowning himself in the now cold sheets. He didn't want to see her cry. He could hear her just fine.


	2. When the night and day melt away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't shake the feeling, he's already doing that for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I been MIA for a while! I've been having a serious case of writers block!

Click.

The heavy door closed behind her.

Marinette could feel the guilt that she built up within her catch fire every time she breathe. It left her trembling, struggling to keep her composure. Then it just abandoned her, the strength she somehow managed to preserve slipped away beneath her feet, buckled her knees and dragged her down with it.

A small sniff, then a hitch in her breath, then to a sob against the door. It was muffled through the thin walls and the heavy comforters of the bed, but it sent Adrien into a melancholic wreck.

"Are you going to be okay?"

A small voice perked from underneath the bed, coming to support the blonde that tried to drown into white ocean.

"I'm fine, Plagg. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Adrien admitted, shifting from the bed to sit up. He felt his face grow warm, the heat tracing from his throat to his nose then to swell against his eyes.

"Hey, hey Adrien.. It's going to be okay. This is normal for humans yeah? I mean.. Look on the bright side! You're single now!" Adrien choked at the words.

"Plagg, I don't want to be single. I don't want to be alone again."

The black kwami flew to the crook of the blonde's neck, hugging him to show his reassurance. Adrien was never one to cry from events like these, usually he was left with shaking, aches in his body or even a small migraine, but this time the floods came rapidly. He closed his body off, wrapping his arm around his knees to bring them to his chest as it heaved with heavy, dishearten breaths.

"Why am I even like this? I should be ashamed, damned even." He began to mumble against his tense arms. "I betrayed her didn't I?"

If it weren't for their small Kwami companions they'll be such prime akuma material right now.

She huffs out a breath, trying to regain her composure, or what's left of it. The air is sharp now, pricking her lungs.

It's heartbreaking really, the way Marinette's fingers gingerly makes their way to her lips placing light touches upon them, she cringes at the kisses that were made, the ones that left her mouth aflame with affection and lust. But that flame has long but died now.

"Marinette..."

A small chirp escapes from her beige cardigan. A pop of red and pink like particles dancing through the air circling a small creature.

"How about we go on patrol now?.."

She hissed.

"I don't really feel like it, Tikki"

"Marinette, slumping around won't help you feel better.."

Tikki's words hung in the air, her dialect sounding foreign like it was drenched with utter defeat. It made Marinette turn her focus to the red kwami.

"I mean.. I'm sorry, Tikki, I just don't even know what to feel anymore." Tikki tilted her head, her expression furrowing at the dark haired girl. "I _hurt_  him. This has been going on for what? 4 months now? I stabbed him in the back and I didn't want the wound to press deeper but.. Now I'm just.. I don't know if I made the right decision."

Marinette sighed, rubbing the moisture off her flushed cheeks, patting them as she got up.

"Let's go on patrol.. My responsibilities are more important than my feelings. Tikki, transform me."

Marinette tugged at her sleeves when her words rolled off her tongue. Instantly she was drowned in pinks, her face bearing her signature mask and latex covered her body.

She always felt complete, free, alive, when she's her alter ego. The daily stress and struggles she felt durning the day always seemed to melt away when her feet are off the ground and the wind dancing through her hair.

She feels even more alive when she's moving her lips against the physical embodiment of the night. When the fiery red of day meets the devious black of night and when blue skies meet emerald jewels.

This should be frowned upon, the way they melt into each other, the way they gasp each others name against chapped and swollen lips. Marinette always wondered how the hell their patrol always ended like this. How they always ended with them entangled with one another or how they were left tongue tied. Or how it ended making her feel like she was a betrayer to a certain blonde that initials start with double A.

She murmurs against messy blonde, her fingers combing through the golden waves.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

He growls when he feels her pull from his lips.

"Oh, but My Lady, you _adore_ it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin

**Author's Note:**

> There will be pain, lots of it.


End file.
